The subject technology generally relates to configuring networks in client computing devices.
Many client computing devices, including laptop computers, desktop computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) may connect to enterprise or home networks. Oftentimes, configuring networks on a client computing device involves much work, where an end-user of the client computing device and a network administrator need to both be near the device, such that the administrator may ensure that the device is properly configured and the end-user may enter the login credentials. Thus, if multiple devices for multiple end-users need to be configured, the network administrator may need to coordinate with the multiple end-users and spend a lot of his/her own time. Removing a client computing device from a network or changing the networks that a client computing device may access, for example during a network upgrade, similarly requires a difficult process.